Six Spaciotemporal Locations in Which Spock and Gaila Kissed
by SG1SamFan
Summary: "Six Spaciotemporal Locations in Six Parallel Universes in Which Spock and Gaila Performed Actions Meeting Either Orion or Vulcan Definitions of Kissing" OR "Five Times Spock and Gaila Kissed in an Alternate Universe (And One Time They Kissed in Ours)". Gaila/Spock, Gaila/Uhura/Spock, Gaila/Spock Prime, Gaila & Spock friendship, background Spock/Uhura and Spock/Kirk.


A/N: This is a spontaneous gift for a friend, and I dashed it off overnight, so it's unbeta-ed. I hope at least a few people enjoy it anyway!

* * *

I.

The pollen makes them giddy and high.

Gaila seems to remember something called personal boundaries, but it all seems very hazy and unimportant at the moment. Instead of thinking about it further, she splays in the grass and twists her fingers idly through Spock's hair.

"Sometimes –" Gaila giggles for a long time until she can breathe again. She tries again. "Sometimes when I'm in the engine room, I just look at the warp core and I want to just _kiss _her. Like a giant clit, or something." She doubles over laughing, rolls in the grass until she bumps into Spock's thighs. "And I can tell Scotty does, too." Spock is laughing with her. "We should have a threesome. Me, Scotty, and Enterprise."

Spock strokes her hair, and Gaila twists her body to look up at him.

He's grinning at her.

And he has a dimple!

Impulsively, she straddles him and bends to kiss his cheek, right where the dimple is.

Spock's fingers come into her hair, and she licks the place she just kissed. She can feel the barest graze of new hair against her tongue, and she tastes a hint of salt and of copper.

"You're pretty," she says in his ear, then falls on top of him as a new wave of laughter strikes.

"As are you," Spock says, and gently bites her neck.

It takes them hours to peel off their clothing in between bouts of daydreaming and giggling. After Gaila finally wriggles so Spock slips inside her, they spend the next hour twisting and grinding against each other in the sun. Spock laughs when he comes.

It's the happiest sex Gaila has ever had, until later when the whole thing doesn't seem very happy anymore.

When they get back to the ship, Nyota hugs them both immediately.

Spock's fragile control lets Gaila see how stricken he looks.

"Hey." Nyota, always a beautiful communicator, brushes her fingers against Spock's. "It wasn't your fault, okay?" She looks Gaila in the eye. "Neither of you."

Gaila knows she broke something, but she doesn't know what to say to fix it. Nyota just walks them to sickbay and waits for Len to pronounce them all right before letting Spock go off on his own to meditate.

It takes about two weeks for Nyota to treat her like a sister again and a month for Spock to look at her without seeming minutely uncomfortable.

For years afterward, when Gaila looks at Spock, she remembers the dimple hiding just under his skin.

* * *

II.

The lovely chocolate-colored Human really needn't have paid her. Gaila would have done this free.

But she was raised never to turn down a token of profit, so she takes their currency and straps on her dildo.

She watches as the Vulcan slides into his mate with a groan. Then he stills and awaits Gaila. His slit is already glistening with natural lubricant.

The woman tells Gaila not to bother preparing him. He's ready. Vulcan anatomy is fascinating. Gaila slides slowly into him and begins to move.

The Vulcan is stuck there, between the two of them, unable to move in any direction without either fucking himself on Gaila's cock or fucking into his mate.

Gaila tilts her hips as she thrusts, until she finds the angle that makes a powerful vibration start in his chest.

The vibrations come through the dildo, and Gaila hears her own surprised yelp of pleasure. Is he… purring? She fucks him harder and sees the woman beneath him lift her hips in counterpoint to Gaila's every thrust.

Afterward, she kisses them both, for no extra charge.

* * *

III.

When Gaila says goodbye to the older Spock, he brushes two of his fingers against hers in a kiss. Gaila feels the echo of Spock's mind from the past few days they've spent joined, and she shivers.

* * *

IV.

Gaila laces her fingers through Spock's and asks him about the artwork he just created.

"It is a le-matya of the species endemic to the Vulcan Forge," the child tells her emphatically. The le-matya seems to be a large green feloid with yellow spots and terrifying fangs. "Do you like it?" Young Spock has labeled the artwork with a Vulcan numerical species designation ("5953-45-3"), but the fat, childish lines of his drawing are clearly a child's work.

Gaila giggles. "I love it, Spock," she tells him honestly.

Later, Spock asks for permission to touch Gaila's hair. Upon discovering the silky texture not so different from his own, he exclaims, "Fascinating," in his sweet treble voice and smiles up at her.

* * *

V.

The Orion girl's only item of clothing is a small skirt, and Spock guesses she only wears it to conceal a dagger. She says her name is Gaila.

Spock both distrusts and likes her immediately.

Gaila's breasts are round and full, peaked with nipples the silvery green of fir needles. She looks at him beneath cat-eye makeup and shams innocence.

Spock curses his halfbreed status. A full Vulcan would be impervious to her pheromones, but he finds he cannot control the urge to slide his fingers into the curly copper hair piled high atop her head. She caresses his goatee and smiles viciously.

Spock claims her lips. He has a hand on her breast and is extricating his other hand from her hair in order to free his erection…

when he realizes that he was correct to like her…

and to distrust her…

Drugged lipstick, he thinks as he loses consciousness.

* * *

And

I.

"You saved the Captain from certain death, which I was powerless to prevent," Spock says, his voice dark and thick. "I am at a loss for how to express my gratitude."

Jim is Gaila's friend, and she loves him. She's drawing a breath to explain that there's no need to thank her –but Spock continues, his boots brushing the carpet as he steps toward her: "Jim did have a suggestion. He assured me you would find it suitable."

Gaila watches his tongue comes out to wet his bottom lip. Then he tilts forward hesitantly and presses his open mouth to hers.

Gaila feels a spark of emotion through the contact – deep relief, appreciation, and joy. Her ears sting with reciprocal emotion. _I know,_ she thinks. _I'm glad he's alive, too_.

Spock licks into her mouth, gliding his tongue against hers for a few moments. Then he pulls back slightly to kiss her lips once more, chastely.

Gaila feels love rise in her chest, for him and for Jim. "Thank you," she says. "For sharing that with me."

A Terran would tell her not to thank someone for _thanking her_, but Spock merely inclines his head.


End file.
